


we'll go down together

by trixicinkflair



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, Eventually I mean, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, John Knows, Moriarty is Dead, Post-Reichenbach, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Worried John Watson, Worried Mycroft Holmes, john is informed of sherlock's faked death, suicide ideation, that should be a tag dammit, that's a tag should i be concerned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"He screamed my name," Sherlock whispered hoarsely, wincing as the words aggravated his raw throat and vocal cords. "He screamed for me and I could do nothing. I thought you said his minimal emotional attachment to me would ensure this would be EASY, Mycroft!"-thanks jason love u bb /p // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	we'll go down together

The door opened almost silently behind him, and Sherlock turned his blurry, tear-filled gaze towards the door to examine the newcomer: ah, Mycroft, excellent. Now he could punch him in the nose without having to track him halfway across the goddamn globe first.

"He screamed my name," Sherlock whispered hoarsely, wincing as the words aggravated his raw throat and vocal cords. "He screamed for me and I could do nothing. I thought you said his minimal emotional attachment to me would ensure this would be _EASY,_ Mycroft!" He turned his furious gaze on his brother again. Not even a single peep out of him since he entered the room.

"Answer me, damn you! This was never supposed to happen! We had everything planned out step by step, we took _precautions_. Our backup plans of the backup plans had backup plans. …You absolute _bastard_ Mycroft are you even bloody listening to me?" he demanded, suddenly irrationally angered.

Mycroft swallowed heavily. "I...suppose I miscalculated," he finally admitted carefully. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Sherlock. I might have no bloody idea how this happened, but I can promise you that much."

Sherlock turned away. “Good enough.”

Mycroft cleared his throat. ”Look at me. ...Please.”

Sherlock whirled back around to face his brother. “What?” he snapped.

”I know you...loved him. I’m sorry this is the way things have to be.”

”It doesn’t matter.”

”Sher-“

”I said it doesn’t _matter_ , Mycroft. Leave me alone.”

With a final long look, Mycroft left as silently as he’d entered, and Sherlock, finally truly alone, buried his head in his arms and tried to ignore the ache in his chest.

It didn’t work.


End file.
